Tout avait été dit
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Il n'y avait plus guère d'espoir pour SG1 prisonniers dans l'enfer de Thot


TOUT AVAIT ETE DIT

AURELIA

Saison : au cours de la saison 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre drame

Résumé : Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour SG1

Classification : Accord parental souhaitable

Le 15 mai

Tout avait été dit. Bientôt les prisonniers disparaîtront pour toujours dans l'oubli.

Ce sera un grand jour pour les habitants du village. Les espions venus troubler la paix de leur vie quotidienne seront exécutés. Il y aura une fête magnifique à l'occasion de cet évènement. Les gens revêtiront leurs plus beaux habits et comme dans les temps anciens sur la terre, ils se dirigeront vers la place publique des exécutions. Leur mort devra être exemplaire. Ils seront torturés longuement avant d'être laissé agonisant sur le gibet. La mort sera leur seule délivrance, mais elle pourra être longue à venir. Le gouvernement de la ville voulait faire un exemple.

Jonas leva la tête et la tourna vers ses compagnons de misère. Ils étaient là tous les quatre dans une misérable cellule exiguë, attendant que la mort vienne les délivrer de leurs souffrances.

Tout avait été dit. Il n'y avait plus aucun recours, le général Hammond les avait abandonnés.

Près de lui Sam ne bougeait pas, son beau visage crispé dans un rictus de douleur, son corps dénudé était couvert de plaies et de contusions. Ils avaient tout subi. Depuis un mois qu'ils étaient prisonniers, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'ils ne soient emmenés sur cette place noire de monde pour y être interrogés.

Sur Telaria, tout était public pour servir d'exemple. Les interrogatoires étaient faits devant tous, les tortures aussi.

Jonas bougea difficilement, il n'avait pas été épargné, tout son corps était rompu, brisé, des plaies ouvertes suintaient. Leurs instruments de torture étaient variés, cela allait du simple bâton, en passant par le couteau, le fouet, les lames rougies dans le feu. Il jeta un regard à ses autres compagnons, Teal'c était peut être celui qui souffrait le moins. Mais était-ce vraiment une chance ? Son symbiote le régénérait, et il pouvait à nouveau souffrir et plus longtemps que les autres. Ce serait sûrement lui qui mourrait en dernier. Le colonel était étendu à quelques pas de là, il était couché sur le ventre, son dos et ses bras présentant des plaies profondes, des brûlures, des meurtrissures. Jonas réussi à se lever, sa jeunesse et sa robuste constitution lui permettaient peut-être de mieux supporter tout cela. Il s'approcha de Sam et lui versa quelques gouttes d'eau sur les lèvres. Le contact de l'eau fraîche la réveilla d'instinct.

-Buvez doucement Sam, dit Jonas.

-Merci dit –elle dans un souffle.

Tout avait été dit, ce qui avait été écrit était en train de se réaliser. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire qu'à laisser s'accomplir le terrible destin.

Le 8 avril

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de cette feuille ?

Jonas soulevait des papiers, des piles de livres et de revues, en vain. Impossible de trouver la traduction qu'il avait faite des symboles vus dans le temple sur P8C789.

Pourtant je l'ai posée sur le coin du bureau, pas plus tard qu'hier murmura –il pour lui-même.

O'Neill à cet instant passa devant le labo, il s'arrêta :

-Jonas vous ne mangez pas ce soir ?

-Si colonel j'arrive, mais j'ai perdu un papier très important, j'y ai passé toute la semaine, c'est rageant !

O'Neill jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, il y avait un fouillis indescriptible sur la table, les chaises, des piles de livres emplissaient la bibliothèque et l'armoire n'arrivait plus à fermer.

-Ça vous arrive de ranger votre bureau Jonas ? dit-il ironiquement.

-Vous avez raison colonel ! Il faut que je range, ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense, je m'y mets demain. Promis.

Le 9 avril

Depuis l'aube Jonas s'attaquait à une corvée indispensable mais ô combien pénible, le rangement. Pour lui c'était une perte de temps, mais il lui fallait bien s'y coller s'il voulait retrouver la traduction qu'il avait commencée avec l'aide de Teal'c.

Il y passa deux heures et la pièce commençait à retrouver un air civilisé quand il tomba sur un carnet qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un gros carnet sans spirale avec une reliure en cuir noir. Il était couvert d'une petite écriture serrée. Il pensa que c'était sans doute un carnet de notes appartenant au Docteur Jackson et il le mit de côté se promettant de le lire plus tard.

-Major que pouvez-vous nous dire de la planète P8C789 ?

Le briefing en ce matin du 9 avril réunissait SG1 et le général Hammond. Jonas était encore essoufflé, il était arrivé en retard et heureusement pour lui la réunion commençait à peine.

Sam enchaîna aussitôt la projection qu'elle avait préparée, suite à la brève visite qu'ils avaient faite sur cette planète il y avait une semaine.

-D'après les renseignements que nous avons pu obtenir, C'est une planète qui se nomme Telaria et dont la civilisation ressemble à la terre du milieu du vingtième siècle. Comme moyens de locomotion ils utilisent les voitures, ils n'en sont qu'aux balbutiements de l'aviation. Leur monde est divisé en quatre nations dominantes à peu près de forces égales et qui se disputent la suprématie. Les autres pays appartiennent à l'une ou à l'autre de ces nations. Ils n'ont pas tous le même degré de développement entre les quatre grands états, Au niveau militaire les grandes puissances disposent à peu près du même genre d'armement. L'équilibre des forces est donc précaire, mais jusqu'à présent aucun pays n'a voulu prendre la responsabilité de déclencher les hostilités.

-La guerre froide en somme dit O'Neill.

-C'est exactement ça mon colonel, poursuivit Sam. Leurs villes sont industrialisées avec une pollution importante. En ce moment il n'y a pas de guerre entre les quatre blocs qui maintiennent une poigne de fer sur tous les pays. Nous avons également relevé des traces de naquada, près de la porte ce qui laisse supposer qu'il y a des mines dans une région plus ou moins proche

-Ah ! Nous y voilà dit le général. Il y a donc des goa'ulds sur cette planète. Jonas ? Avez-vous terminé la traduction des symboles que vous aviez trouvés près de la porte ?

-Mon général, je n'ai pas fini. Mais le nom du continent d'Héliopolis me fait penser au dieu Thot. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr encore.

-Pouvez-nous nous parler de ce dieu Jonas.

Jonas se lança dans une longue explication sur Thot. Ce dieu semblait s'être occupé de tout ce qui pouvait être intellectuel, l'écriture, les langues, les lois et tout ce qui touchait à la division du temps. Il était le secrétaire avisé des dieux et consignait tout par écrit. Il était aussi le patron des scribes. Sa maîtrise du langage et des écritures en fit un personnage très puissant près des dieux. Il était aussi un puissant magicien, pouvant faire exister à volonté ses désirs. Il devint le dieu du verbe divin. Il était vénéré en plusieurs lieux de l'Egypte, mais c'est à Héliopolis qu'il reçut le plus d'hommages.

Le général ordonna le départ vers Héliopolis. Mais avant de partir il revint accompagnée d'une jeune femme très brune et de taille moyenne.

-Je vous adjoins Maureen David historienne et spécialiste des civilisations pré et post industrielle.

-Ah dit O'Neill en levant les yeux ciel encore une scientifique. Vous êtes sûr mon général, Jonas et Carter ne suffisent pas ?

-Absolument colonel, ce n'est pas négociable.

Jonas repassa par son laboratoire et prit le carnet qu'il avait trouvé et il le mit dans une poche de sa veste. Il pensait que s'il avait un moment il serait peut –être intéressant de le déchiffrer.

Ils passèrent la porte sans encombre, et ils furent reçus par une jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas vue lors de leur premier passage.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Stella, et je serai votre guide pendant toute votre visite sur notre planète.

Elle les conduisit à une voiture sans vitres qui les emmena vers la ville la plus proche.

-Bienvenue à Héliopolis, dit-elle avec un sourire.

La voiture entra dans une cour dont la grille se referma automatiquement derrière eux. Le colonel se retourna et jeta un œil sur le portail qui se refermait

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout murmura t-il pour ses compagnons. La jeune femme ne paraissait pas avoir entendu.

-Venez par ici, je vais vous conduire au ministre délégué. Mais tout d' abord vous allez nous remettre vos armes et passer une tenue plus appropriée.

O'Neill fut totalement réticent :

-Nous enlever nos armes, c'est hors de question !

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement répondit leur guide. Les armes sont prohibées dans tout le pays. Seuls les militaires ont le droit d'en porter, pour les civils c'est totalement interdit, et pour les étrangers encore plus.

-Si vous me permettez, colonel dit Jonas, le général Hammond tient beaucoup à ce traité …

-Carter ? dit O'Neill en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Malheureusement nous devons en passer par là mon colonel, dit-elle en le regardant droit les yeux. La méfiance qu'elle y lut ne la surprit pas. Elle savait que le colonel se sentait un peu nu sans ses armes sur une planète étrangère.

-Si nous n'avons pas le choix, dit –il en faisant glisser de son épaule la bretelle de son P90.

Stella les regarda en souriant :

-Toutes vos armes !

O'Neill poussa un soupir, ils enlevèrent leur ceinture et leur veste.

-Bien dit Stella, c'est beaucoup mieux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire donner des vêtements. C'est inconvenant ce que vous portez.

-Vous êtes pourtant habillée comme nous ou presque dit Maureen en montrant la tenue classique de la jeune femme, un pantalon droit de couleur blanche, une veste marron fermée avec un haut col qui lui remontait jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne.

Ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés très courts.

-Oui, vous êtes très correcte mesdemoiselles, dit-elle, ce sont vos compagnons qui ne le sont pas.

Jonas, Teal'c et O'Neill jetèrent un coup d'œil sur leur tenue respective et dirent d'une même voix

-On est très bien !

La jeune femme eut un sourire dédaigneux. Mais ne répondit pas.

O'Neill se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes

-Maureen, c'était prévu au programme tout cela, je croyais que c'était une civilisation proche de la notre il y a soixante ans ?

-Colonel O'Neill je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe ici.

Alors pourquoi le général Hammond était-il si élogieux à votre égard ? Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Maureen rougit mais ne répondit pas. La phrase du colonel l'avait vexée. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sur cette planète.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre dit Stella.

Elle les conduisit dans une pièce réservée à l'accueil des étrangers. On leur proposa des rafraîchissements, qu'ils refusèrent sur un signe du colonel.

-Vous ne voulez rien prendre ? S'étonna Stella.

-Non merci

Maintenant je vais vous demander de passer ces vêtements dit-elle en montrant deux costumes masculins et trois longues tuniques blanches.

Il se regardèrent perplexes.

-je crois qu'il y a erreur dit O'Neill, en montrant les tuniques, il me semble que ce n'est pas le bon nombre.

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur, les tuniques sont pour vous messieurs, et les pantalons et vestes pour ces demoiselles. Ne gardez que vos sous vêtements. Après un petit sourire non dénué d'ironie elle les laissa. Mais avant de s'en aller,

-Et n'oubliez pas les chaussures !

O'Neill était furieux.

-Non mais on est tombé où là ! Maureen, vous êtes renvoyée !

Maureen et Sam avaient déjà enfilé leur nouveau costume, le pantalon blanc et la veste marron. A leurs pieds elles mirent des chaussures plates blanches également et sans lacet.

Teal'c avait enfilé la tunique, cela ne le gênait nullement, sur Chulac il en portait souvent une semblable. Jonas et O'Neill durent se résigner à en faire autant. La tunique était très longue, elle s'arrêtait à la cheville, et elle était munie d'une ceinture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent conduits devant le ministre délégué.

C'était un homme de haute taille aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse. Il était vêtu comme tous les hommes présents dans la salle d'une longue tunique. La sienne était bleue. Signe sans doute de son pouvoir.

Il jeta un regard approbateur à la tenue des étrangers.

-Soyez les bienvenus je me nomme Astor et je suis le ministre délégué de cette nation. Si vous voulez prendre place. Il leur fit signe de s'installer autour d'une grande table en chêne noir qui occupait le centre de l'immense pièce.

-Nous sommes très heureux de recevoir les délégués d'un autre pays. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

O'Neill fit de sommaires présentations et ce fut Maureen qui parla la première.

-Monsieur le ministre, nous sommes très honorés de l'accueil que vous nous faites, nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur votre civilisation, nous sommes avant tout des explorateurs…

-Nous verrons plus tard ce que l'on pourra vous dire. Je crois que vous êtes venus pour conclure un traité n'est ce pas ?

Le ton du ministre déplut profondément à O'Neill, on leur cachait délibérément quelque chose.

-Monsieur le ministre dit-il en pesant ses mots, nous venons en paix, mais si nous devons traiter avec vous, ce que nous souhaitons vivement, il faut nous en dire un peu plus. Notre gouvernement souhaite que nous fassions des échanges disons, commerciaux, je pense que le vôtre le souhaite également, mais si vous ne nous faites pas confiance, les négociations seront difficiles.

Le ministre délégué hocha la tête comme s'il approuvait :

-Je comprends très bien vos réticences, mais la situation sur notre planète repose sur un équilibre très précaire entre les quatre grandes puissances. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous ne pouvons vous divulguer aucune information sur notre mode de vie. Tout cela fait l'objet d'un espionnage extrêmement développé. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Vous comprenez bien que si des informations sortaient de ce bureau vous serez tout de suite accusés d'espionnage et condamnés.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, vous savez très bien que nous venons d'une autre planète. La porte des étoiles est sur votre territoire. Vous nous attendiez, Stella nous a conduits elle-même jusqu'à vous, nous n'avons aucun contact avec votre population.

O'Neill avait un peu de mal à garder son sang froid. Il s'était levé et marchait en longs pas nerveux dans la salle, dans l'espoir de se calmer. La tunique lui allait très bien, et lui conférait même une prestance que ne donnait pas toujours le treillis militaire. Il reprit sa place au bout d'un moment :

-Monsieur le ministre, je vais devoir reprendre contact avec les autorités de ma planète, avec votre permission.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas vous permettre de ressortir du bâtiment, nous sommes absolument désolés, mais vous devrez négocier seuls, et sans contact avec votre gouvernement.

-Alors il n'y aura pas de traité, dit O'Neill d'un ton sans appel. Il ajouta d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Sommes nous vos prisonniers monsieur ?

-Disons plutôt nos invités ! Stella conduisez-les dans l'appartement qui leur a été attribué.

Ils ressortirent dans la cour qui était au centre de plusieurs bâtiments disposés en carré. C'étaient de grandes maisons, sans aucun style architectural, du béton comme on en construisait sur terre.

Ils furent conduits dans un appartement de petite dimension. Constitué d'un séjour, d'une chambre, d'une cuisine. La salle de bain était dans le prolongement de la chambre. C'était un peu vieillot, le confort étant tout à fait relatif. La salle de séjour était très peu meublée, un canapé, quelques chaises. Dans la chambre il n'y avait guère plus de meubles un grand lit et un placard dans lequel étaient déposés des vêtements de rechange.

Le frigo de la cuisine était plein, visiblement on avait prévu un long séjour pour les négociateurs venus de la terre.

O'Neill ne décolérait pas :

-Je vois qu'ils ont tout prévu.

-Venez voir mon colonel ! Cria Sam de la pièce voisine.

Dans le fond du placard à vêtements, tous leurs objets personnels étaient regroupés dans un sac. Tous leurs objets mais pas les armes.

-Il n'ont peut être pas de mauvaise intentions, dit Jonas.

-Hum fit O'Neill en vidant le sac sur la table, leurs papiers personnels, les notes de Maureen, celles de Jonas, des crayons, et le carnet qu'avait trouvé Jonas dans l'ancien bureau du Docteur Jackson qu'il occupait à la base.

Le carnet était étrange entre les mains de Jonas. La chaleur du cuir était douce à sa peau. On aurait dit qu'il était vivant. Les pages en étaient jaunies comme un vieux parchemin qui aurait été oublié depuis la nuit des temps. Pourtant dès que Jonas lut les premières lignes le livre tout entier sembla éclairé de l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et pourtant il lisait comme un plein jour. Les premiers mots l'atteignirent et le firent douter. C'était son journal et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais écrit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jonas d'écrire un journal, c'était plutôt dans le style du docteur Jackson. Non Jonas n'avait pas perdu la tête il avait écrit un journal et pourtant il était absolument sur de n'en avoir rien fait.

Le journal s'ouvrait la veille, il y relatait la feuille qu'il avait perdue, le rangement de son bureau avec une précision de détails tout à fait inutile et superflue pour un évènement d'aussi peu d'importance.

Pour la journée d'aujourd'hui était relatés les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le journal s'arrêtait à l'instant même, au moment où Jonas ouvrit le livre. Le journal était écrit à la plume et s'il reconnaissait son écriture il y avait de petites variantes dans la calligraphie de certaines lettres. Les jambages étaient faits de façon un peu différente.

Le 16 mai

Un à un ils se réveillaient. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient perdu toute pudeur. Leur souffrance était telle que le fait d'être à moitié nus ne les gênait plus.

O'Neill reprit conscience lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à Jonas :

-Qu'y a-t il de prévu pour demain ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Rien colonel, il n'y a rien.

-Alors c'est la fin du voyage mon jeune ami !

Le 10 avril,

Ils avaient eu du mal à s'endormir. Maureen et Sam avaient pris le grand lit de la chambre. Jonas et Teal'c le canapé du salon, O'Neill avait préféré dormir à même le sol.

Quand ils voulurent sortir, le lendemain matin ils se rendirent compte que la porte était verrouillée.

-Invités ! Mon œil dit O'Neill, nous sommes bel et bien prisonniers.

Jonas tenait toujours dans sa main le carnet et l'ouvrit machinalement à la page d'hier. Il sursauta

-Qu'y a-t-il Jonas ? demanda Sam inquiète, vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

-Non major regardez et il lui rendit le carnet.

-Votre journal ? dit-elle en le prenant dans ses mains. Elle le retourna, étrange ce cuir, on dirait qu'il est …

-Vivant n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça, c'est tout à fait surprenant. Mon colonel ?

-Major ? Dit O'Neill en se relevant et sans explications Sam lui tendit le livre. Il le prit machinalement et sursauta :

-Qu'est ce que c'est, c'est bizarre !

-Ouvrez-le colonel dit Jonas.

Il y avait maintenant plusieurs pages d'écrites. Les évènements relatés s'arrêtaient à l'instant même où on l'avait ouvert. On y parlait de la nuit passée dans l'appartement, du petit déjeuner qu'ils venaient de prendre et des quelques banalités qui avaient été dites.

-C'est votre écriture demanda O'Neill à Jonas ?

-Oui colonel, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit.

-Comment ça pas vous ? S'étonna Jack.

-Non, d'ailleurs si vous regardez bien c'est écrit avec une plume et de l'encre, dans ma poche j'ai un stylo bille c'est tout.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne s'est pas écrit tout seul ce journal !

-Major ?

-Jamais rien vu de tel mon colonel ! répondit Sam perplexe.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Stella leur fit signe de sortir.

-Le ministre délégué vous attend dans la salle de conférence dit-elle. Et sans attendre de réponse elle leur fit signe de les suivre.

La journée se passa en une longue et inutile négociation. Le ministre délégué refusant toujours que les terriens prennent contact avec leur gouvernement.

-Je crains que nous soyons dans une impasse, monsieur le ministre dit O'Neill en essayant de garder tout son calme. Ce qui était très difficile, car en face de lui les habitants de Telaria faisaient visiblement du mauvais esprit.

Le soir ils furent reconduits dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupé la veille.

-Colonel, venez voir dit Jonas

Il lui montra la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Oubli ou piège ?

-Soyons très prudents, répondit O'Neill.

Ils purent sortir sans encombre de l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour à cette heure de la nuit. Le grand portail était fermé, mais le portillon ouvert les laissa facilement passer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue calme.

-Comment rejoindre la porte des étoiles, on ne sait même pas où elle est ? Dit Maureen.

-On avisera plus tard dit O'Neill, il faut s'éloigner d'ici au plus vite. Ils se mirent à courir dans les rues désertes. La ville était très petite, et ils arrivèrent très vite en campagne.

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

-Je crois qu'il faut attendre le jour, dit Sam.

-Et pourquoi major ?

-Nous ne connaissons pas les constellations, dit-elle en montrant le magnifique ciel étoilé, par contre de jour je pourrais me guider sur le soleil. Quand nous avons quitté la porte, nous avons roulé face au soleil. Il nous suffit de prendre la direction inverse pour la trouver.

-Bien joué major ! Approuva O'Neill.

Ils trouvèrent une grange pour passer la nuit, mais au petit matin une mauvaise surprise les attendait, La grange était encerclée d'hommes vêtus de longues tuniques blanches et qui pointaient sur eux des armes.

Ils furent aussitôt reconduits devant le ministre délégué.

Celui-ci attaqua d'emblée :

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour espionnage. En conséquence vous serez immédiatement conduits en prison, vous serez interrogés et condamnés.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. Un rayon téléporteur les propulsa directement dans un cachot.

Dans la prison on les attendait, ils furent bâillonnés, enchaînés, et jetés sans ménagement sur le sol.

Ils y restèrent une journée sans pouvoir parler, ni boire ni manger. Chacun était plongé au plus profond de lui-même y cherchant force et courage. Maureen sentait la panique l'envahir. Elle se retenait de pleurer car elle savait qu'elle risquait de s'étouffer, elle respirait profondément. C'était O'Neill qui était le plus près d'elle. Il l'encourageait du regard à surmonter sa faiblesse. Elle finit par se calmer.

Le jour suivant, on leur enleva leur bâillon et on les conduisit sur une place noire de monde, une foule vêtue tous de la même tunique pour les hommes et du même costume pour les femmes. Seuls les enfants étaient habillés de vêtements colorés, et variés.

Sur une estrade gigantesque un trône en or était dressé. Au pied des marches des enfants attendaient. Ils étaient debout tenant dans leur main une branche de lilas.

Les prisonniers furent portés le long des marches et là on leur défit les liens qui retenaient leurs jambes et on les jeta à genoux au pied du trône.

Au même instant un rayon blanc jaillit de nulle part, et un homme richement vêtu apparut. Aussitôt la foule se prosterna en murmurant des prières que les prisonniers ne comprirent pas.

Une voix rauque s'éleva et les gardes appuyèrent sur la nuque des prisonniers pour les obliger à adorer le dieu.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse il poursuivit :

-Vous avez osé fouler le sol de notre ville sans autorisation, vous avez espionné les habitants pour le compte de nos ennemis, vous serez torturés et vous mourrez.

-Commencez à torturer les prisonniers dit-il à ses gardes.

Ils avaient toujours les mains attachées, on leur arracha le haut de leur vêtement, dénudant leur dos. La foule hurla et se rapprocha de l'estrade pour mieux voir.

Ils se regardèrent, sans un mot, leurs regards accrochés les uns aux autres pour s'insuffler le courage qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils subissaient un tel châtiment, mais pour Maureen c'était trop. Dès le premier coup elle hurla sans discontinuer tandis que les autres supportaient plus stoïquement leur sort.

Les prisonniers furent ensuite conduits dans le palais du dieu, qui se dressait sur la colline au dessus de la ville. On les obligea à rester à genoux.

-Maintenant si vous me disiez qui vous êtes. Quel est votre chef ?

-C'est moi, dit O'Neill en se présentant. Il nomma aussi les autres membres de son équipe. Et vous, vous êtes qui demanda t-il avec insolence ?

-Je suis Thot. Relevez-vous dit-il sèchement. Et venez vous asseoir. S'ils furent surpris de ce brusque adoucissement de leur condition, ils n'en manifestaient rien.

Thot feuilletait maintenant le carnet qu'il avait subtilisé à Jonas.

-Intéressant ce petit cahier dit-il. Cela vous a-t-il appris quelque chose ? Regardez. Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page et là s'étalait sur plusieurs colonnes le récit très détaillé de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-C'est toi le chef dit –il à O'Neill, alors lis tout haut la dernière page.

O'Neill commença la lecture

_13 avril_ _Après une nuit très pénible, nos blessures nous faisant continuellement souffrir…_

Il s'interrompit brusquement,

-Continue dit Thot

_Des gardes sont venus nous apporter à boire et une assiette qui n'avait de soupe que le nom. Nous avions si faim que nous nous sommes jetés dessus sans pouvoir nous retenir. Après ce modeste repas nous avons été reconduits sur la place pour y être encore torturés. J'ai si mal aux doigts que j'ai du mal à écrire les mots. Je crois qu'ils m'ont brisé les os._

O'Neill lisait de plus en plus lentement, il marquait des pauses comme pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'inventait rien et que les mots étaient bien écrits. Ses compagnons écoutaient effarés, sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Thot avait sur les lèvres un sourire méprisant.

_Sur l'estrade le supplice de Maureen commença. On lui passa sur les bras des lames rougies au feu…_

_O_'Neill s'arrêta :

-Non je n'irai pas plus loin, c'est horrible.

-Je pense que vous avez compris maintenant dit Thot.

Et comme ils le regardaient tous avec de l'étonnement mêlé d'horreur dans les yeux, il partit d'un éclat de rire qui remplit tout le palais et fit disparaître tous les esclaves.

-Vous êtes le dieu de l'écriture et du temps articula difficilement Jonas.

-En effet et de beaucoup d'autres choses encore, c'est moi qui écris dans ce cahier, au fur et à mesure que les évènements arriveront vous pourrez constater que je ne me trompe pas. Je vous le laisse. Amusez-vous bien.

Reconduisez-les dans leur cellule.

Maureen tremblait, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, la terreur l'habitait toute entière. Sam la prit dans ses bras. Elle la berça comme une enfant sans dire un seul mot. La jeune femme se calma et finit par s'endormir.

Ils cherchaient à s'échapper, ils sondèrent les murs, la porte était épaisse, en bois très dur. Une lucarne dispensait un faible éclairage. La nuit était maintenant tombée et il faisait très sombre dans le cachot.

O'Neill avait gardé le carnet dans la main. Il l'ouvrit et il put lire les pages comme en plein jour.

Il garda pour lui ce qu'il découvrit mais il pensait que s'ils connaissaient les évènements peut être pourraient-ils les changer.

_Ils ont frappé le major carter car elle ne voulait pas parler. Ils lui ont cassé plusieurs côtes, elle suffoquait, étouffait mais elle ne leur a rien dit. Alors ils s'en sont pris à Teal'c, qui lui s'est contenté de les regarder avec un air méprisant. Ils l'ont brûlé avec des braises sur le dos et les épaules. Puis ce fut mon tour, ils m'ont frappé les mains avec un bâton pour que je parle. Mais qu'aurai-je pu leur dire ? Nous n'avons rien fait, strictement rien fait, ils nous ont piégés depuis le début. Nous laissant nous enfuir pour mieux nous arrêter. Toute cette histoire de négociation n'est qu'un énorme piège. En fait tout a commencé quand j'ai commencé à ranger mon bureau, et que j'ai trouvé ce carnet._

_Après moi, ce fut le tour du colonel, il avait assisté à nos souffrances avant de subir les siennes. On lui a enlevé sa tunique, il était à genoux, le front touchant le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos. Il a eu droit comme Maureen aux lames rougies dans le feu._

O'Neill avait du mal à lire, les lettres se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Il s'était retiré dans un coin du cachot pour que les autres ne voient pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait maintenant fermé les yeux, la page blanche du jour suivant luisait doucement dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir, déjà demain serait une journée terrible à supporter.

Le lendemain on leur apporta à chacun une gamelle contenant une soupe si claire qu'on eut dit de l'eau. Ils se jetèrent dessus avec avidité car ils n'avaient rien pris depuis trois jours. La première prédiction se réalisait.

Maintenant il savait.

On les jeta dans le cachot à la fin du jour. Le soleil était couché, le supplice reprendrait demain.

Le cahier était tombé, il gisait sur la paille humide de la prison. Mais personne ne s'en souciait. La page se noircissait sans doute des horreurs prévues pour le lendemain. Mais ce soir là O'Neill gisant face contre terre n'eut pas la morbide curiosité de voir ce qui était écrit. Jonas se tenait les deux mains, il avait des doigts fracturés, l'œdème commençait à apparaître. Sam était allongée à demi assise pour mieux respirer. Elle haletait à petits coups pour moins ressentir la douleur. Teal'c s'était assis en tailleur et essayait de rentrer en Kel'no'rim , pour lui le seul moyen de survivre à ses brûlures.

Le lendemain on ne vint pas les chercher.

Sam se réveilla la première d'un lourd sommeil, elle vit le carnet gisant sur le sol

-N'y touchez pas major dit O'Neill

-Pourquoi mon colonel

-C'est alors qu'elle vit la date 14 avril : c'était demain.

-Carter, ne lisez pas c'est un ordre cria O'Neill.

Le regard du colonel était suppliant, elle obéit et lui donna le carnet qu'il cacha dans un coin.

-Le premier qui touche à ça, il aura à faire à moi.

Personne ne broncha. Il avait un tel ascendant sur son équipe, qu'il fut obéi aussitôt.

O'Neill ne put trouver le sommeil. Il ouvrit malgré lui le livre, à la page du lendemain était retracée l'entrevue qu'ils auraient avec Thot. Pas de tortures au programme. Il respira un peu mieux et malgré la douleur des brûlures, il s'endormit.

Le 15 avril

Ils furent conduits devant Thot, qui fit un sourire en voyant la mine de ses prisonniers.

-Vous pourriez vous éviter tout cela si vous parliez.

Maureen tenait à peine debout, elle était soutenue par Teal'c. Thot s'arrêta devant elle.

-Viens ici toi, il la fit asseoir, parle-moi de toi.

Maureen regarda dans la direction d'O'Neill pour savoir si elle pouvait s'exprimer ou non, celui-ci lui fit signe que oui.

Elle parla de sa vie, de son enfance dans les plaines du Kansas, de sa passion pour l'histoire, surtout celle du vingtième siècle. Elle était souvent envoyée en mission pour étudier des civilisations semblables à celles de la terre. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient venus ici. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le désir de conclure un traité. Elle parlait lentement, la souffrance la faisait parfois divaguer. Thot était très attentif à ce qu'elle disait, il sentait qu'elle parlait vrai, sans artifice. Les supplices de la veille l'avait dépouillée de ce qui aurait pu être mensonge. Elle n'avait aucune utilité à mentir. Le maître des mots et de l'écriture y fut malgré tout sensible.

Puis ce fut le tour de Sam. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler, ses côtes la faisaient terriblement souffrir et les mots venaient difficilement. Elle fit le même récit que Maureen à propos de leur venue sur cette planète.

Cette confrontation entre les cinq prisonniers et Thot avait quelque chose d'hallucinant. Il était quelquefois obligé de se pencher avec un faux air de bienveillance pour pouvoir entendre les mots sortant de leurs corps affaiblis.

A Teal'c il demanda pourquoi il avait trahi. Il entra dans une grande colère à l'idée que l'on pouvait tromper un dieu comme Apophis. Teal'c parla longuement de son combat à côté des Tauris, mais tout cela Thot le savait déjà.

A O'Neill il demanda s'il croyait au destin. Ce qui est écrit sera-t-il ?

Il avait senti en O'Neill quelqu'un de pragmatique. Un homme aimant le concret et ne se laissant pas facilement abuser. A la question O'Neill resta évasif. Il commençait à avoir des doutes. Si on lui avait posé la question quelques jours auparavant il aurait dit non, maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. La lecture du carnet l'avait déstabilisé. Pourtant il avait toujours pensé que l'on peut influer sur le destin par ses propres actes d'homme libre. Oui, mais justement là ils n'avaient plus aucun libre arbitre, et la donne avait changé. C'était Thot qui tirait les ficelles. Ils n'étaient que des marionnettes entre ses mains, des poupées de chiffons que l'on peut massacrer à loisir, ce dont il ne se privait pas.

A Jonas, Thot lui parla de la mort de Daniel Jackson. Aurait-il pu l'éviter ? Quel acte aurait-il pu poser pour éviter ce désastre ? Et même s'il avait agi, Daniel Jackson aurait-il pu être sauvé ? Jonas lui répondit que Daniel avait choisi l'ascension de son plein gré. Que rien n'était prédestiné dans le destin de cet homme et il jura à Thot que leur avenir n'était pas écrit non plus.

Thot se contenta de ricaner et il les renvoya dans la cellule.

Le cahier était tombé. Il gisait sur la paille humide de la prison. Mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Ils se parlaient peu, juste pour parler de la base et des éventuels secours qu'Hammond ne manquerait pas de déployer. Cela leur permettait de tenir, de mieux supporter l'insupportable.

Aujourd'hui on avait laissé leur corps en paix. Mais qu'en serait-il demain ?

Le 25 avril

Les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Des jours unis et gris comme la douleur, la peur et l'angoisse. Ils essayaient de se soulager dans la mesure de leurs possibilités. De temps en temps on leur laissait des compresses, du désinfectant, de la pommade. Mais c'était encore un moyen de prolonger leurs souffrances. Ils se soignaient quand même. Certaines plaies se refermaient d'autres pas. Il y en avait tous les jours de nouvelles.

Maureen s'affaiblissait très vite. Il vint un jour où elle ne put pas se lever.

Un soir elle mourut doucement comme s'éteint une flamme, sans bruit. Ils ne le virent pas tout de suite, seulement le matin.

Le départ de Maureen fut un choc pour eux. Ils savaient qu'inéluctablement ce serait bientôt leur tour. Qui partirait ensuite ? Sam, Jonas, puis ce serait O'Neill et Teal'c resterait probablement le dernier.

Le cahier était tombée et gisait sur la paille humide de la prison. O'Neill le prit et commença à feuilleter les pages.

26 avril

_Nous pleurons Maureen, ils lui ont fait un enterrement en grande pompe, étrange peuple qui nous tue et nous honore. _

_La foule était toujours aussi nombreuse, ils avaient revêtu des habits rouges couleur de deuil, et ceux là même qui applaudissaient à nos supplices, pleurent notre malheureuse compagne._

_27 avril : Ils nous ont ramenés sur l'estrade, Sam est à la fin de sa vie, on la sent près, si près de rendre l'âme. Nous autres supportons encore toujours les mêmes actes barbares, jusqu'à ce que la vie nous quitte._

O'Neill ne sentait même pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Le journal continuait, sur plusieurs jours, il pouvait voir encore tout ce qu'on allait leur faire. La mort de Carter était programmée, celle de Jonas aussi. Il ne voyait pas encore la sienne ni celle de Teal'c.

Il poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir et jeta le carnet contre le mur. Celui-ci rebondit et vint tomber sur le sol au milieu d'eux. Alors il le déchira et dispersa tous les petits morceaux dans l'air, mais chaque élément vint se recoller à son voisin pour reconstituer en une fraction de seconde ce maudit carnet qui vint échouer au milieu d'eux sur la paille humide du cachot.

O'Neill hurla.

Le 4 mai

Ils étaient toujours vivants mais si peu. Thot vint les voir. Il apparut au milieu d'eux d'un coup, dans un éclair blanc. Un instant un espoir fou les souleva, ils avaient cru à un rayon Asguard. Mais les Asguards ne viendraient pas, trop occupés à leur guerre contre les réplicateurs. D'ailleurs personne ne viendrait.

Le 5 mai,

Carter doit mourir aujourd'hui, se dit O'Neill en les voyant arriver pour leur énième séance de torture. Il se mit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle avait un pauvre visage défait, les yeux rougis de larmes. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Il dut la soutenir, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle en sentait la chaleur. Cela lui fit du bien. Jack était près d'elle, elle se sentait moins seule.

Sam ne mourut pas ce jour là.

Alors le colonel leur fit lire le carnet le soir même, il y avait un changement. Ce qui était écrit ne s'était pas réalisé. Ils se remirent à espérer. Peut –être y avait-il un moyen de fléchir le destin.

Le jour programmé de la mort de Jonas, il ne mourut pas non plus. Ce fut le colonel qui faillit y passer.

Ils ne les interrogeaient même plus. C'était une condamnation à mort sans autre forme de procès. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils allaient mourir. Peut être juste pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un dieu aux pouvoirs malsains. Thot était cependant étonné de leurs capacités de résistance. C'était tous des guerriers endurcis. Peut être que la compassion du dieu serait l'élément déterminant, le grain de sable qui ferait se gripper la machine si bien huilée de la mise à mort. Thot attendait curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Combien de temps pourraient-ils tenir encore ? Est-ce que ce temps leur serait favorable ou non ?

Le carnet continuait ses sinistres prédictions, mais il y avait des changements, des différences, les récits n'étaient plus tout à fait exacts.

Thot s'ennuyait, il se relâchait, écrivant un peu n'importe quoi dans le carnet. Il se lassait un peu de ces ennemis qui s'accrochaient tellement à la vie. Il décida de porter un grand coup. Dans la journée du 14 mai, il les martyrisa si fort que leur vie en ce soir là ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Tout avait été dit. Bientôt les prisonniers disparaîtront pour toujours dans l'oubli.

Ce sera un grand jour pour les habitants du village. Les espions venus troubler la paix de leur vie quotidienne seront exécutés. Il y aura une fête magnifique à l'occasion de cet évènement. Les gens revêtiront leurs plus beaux habits et comme dans les temps anciens sur la terre, ils se dirigeront vers la place publique des exécutions. Leur mort devra être exemplaire. Ils seront torturés longuement avant d'être laissé agonisant sur le gibet. La mort sera leur seule délivrance, mais elle pourra être longue à venir. Le gouvernement de la ville voulait faire un exemple.

Jonas leva la tête et la tourna vers ses compagnons de misère. Ils étaient là tous les quatre dans une misérable cellule exiguë, attendant que la mort vienne les délivrer de leurs souffrances.

Tout avait été dit. Il n'y avait plus aucun recours, le général Hammond les avait abandonnés.

Le 16 mai

Ce jour là était différent, les habitants avaient mis leurs habits de deuil, la longue tunique rouge que portaient aussi les femmes. Rouge comme le sang.

Le glas résonnait sans fin dans l'air frais du matin, battant au rythme de leurs cœurs. Il ne s'arrêterait qu'à la fin de la journée.

Ils s'en aperçurent à peine. C'était fini. On leur lut la sentence de mort. Les tortures étaient terminées, aujourd'hui ils seraient enchaînés au gibet. On les laisserait là jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. On leur permit de se dire adieu. Ils tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, ceux qui avaient la foi, firent une dernière prière, puis la longue attente commença.

Sam s'éteignit, elle fut la première à partir. Puis Jonas. La prédiction se réalisait mais pas à la bonne date, O'Neill par habitude lutta et souffrit jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Puis ce fut Teal'c, comme le carnet l'avait prédit. Le soir même ils étaient partis.

Ce fut la lueur blanche qu'ils virent en premier. Ils étaient là tous les cinq Maureen les avait rejoint.

-Où sommes-nous ? dit Jonas. C'est étonnant je n'ai plus mal.

-Moi non plus dit Sam. Pourtant nous sommes toujours blessés, dit-elle en montrant les terribles marques sur leurs corps.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de Telaria, ils entendaient encore le glas qui résonnait lourdement. La nuit était maintenant tombée sur la ville et la foule en pleurs se retirait lentement.

Ils virent Thot sur son estrade regardant leur corps sans vie. Le dieu tenait à la main le carnet, sur lequel étaient écrits les derniers mots, « _Avant que le soleil ne se couche ils seront morts : Sam, Jonas, Jack, Teal'c. _

Le journal de leur existence était fini comme leur vie, plus jamais personne n'écrirait dedans, ni le lirait.

Thot leva la main et le carnet s'enflamma dans la brise du soir. Des cendres grises retombaient sur le visage des morts, signe de leur condition d'humain. « Tu es poussière et tu redeviendras poussière. »

-Ne craignez rien dit une voix près d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et dirent en chœur :

-Daniel !

-On est mort ou pas ? Dit O'Neill

-Vous êtes sur un autre plan de conscience dit Daniel.

O'Neill le regarda étonné :

-Et vous êtes notre « Oma » c'est ça ?

Daniel sourit avec indulgence :

-Si on veut, en fait ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais votre voyage n'est pas fini, il ne fait que commencer.

-J'espère qu'il sera moins douloureux que celui que nous venons de faire dit Jonas.

-Oui, mes amis vous avez terriblement souffert, maintenant c'est fini. Si vous savez reconnaître les signes, c'est fini.

O'Neill soupira :

-Il parle toujours par énigme, il ne changera jamais.

Sam n'avait encore rien dit. Elle avait de la peine.

-Daniel, je suis contente de vous voir, je n'avais pas encore eu cette chance, mais je ne suis pas prête à mourir. Je sens que je n'ai pas fini ma mission sur la terre. Je suis trop jeune.

-Nous sommes tous trop jeunes, dit Jonas.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous êtes morts, leur répondit Daniel, enfin votre existence telle que vous la conceviez n'est plus. Il faut vous faire une raison.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à quitter la terre, et leurs pensées les conduisirent à la base. Ils circulaient dans les couloirs mais personne ne les voyait. Sam alla au bureau du général Hammond et ne fut pas surprise de le voir assis sans rien faire. Dans la salle de briefing ils reconnurent les hommes de SG2. Ils préparaient une mission. Un bruit caractéristique les entraîna vers la salle d'embarquement où les sirènes hurlaient. La flaque bleutée laissa passer Jacob. Il avait la tristesse d'un homme en grand deuil. Il n'était pas seul, accompagné d'une femme. Ils l'entendirent parler de la Tokr'a.

Ils se retrouvèrent au mess où ils allaient souvent autrefois pour discuter, manger un morceau, ou tout simplement boire un verre. Il y avait du monde, mais personne ne riait. L'ambiance était différente. Le labo de Sam était ouvert, elle entra suivie du colonel. Ils étaient là seuls tous les deux comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent quand ils étaient SG1. Sam se promena dans la pièce, vit les expériences qu'elle avait commencées, et qui resteraient inachevées. O'Neill ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder. Au bout d'un moment il vit des larmes couler de ses yeux. Il voulut la toucher, par instinct, mais son corps ne le pouvait pas. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, libérés de toute contrainte, et pourtant encore plus prisonniers qu'avant. Il eut un geste de colère.

-Partons d'ici, nous n'avons plus rien à y faire.

Mais Sam n'était pas encore prête. Elle voulut aller à l'infirmerie, il la suivit.

Elle vit Janet qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'en fut trop pour elle

-Vous avez raison mon colonel, il vaut mieux partir.

Teal'c lui, était entraîné vers Chulac. Il revit son fils et Brata'c. Mais eux non plus ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il essaya de leur parler mais ils ne purent pas lui répondre. Alors désespéré il revint à la base retrouver ses amis, Sam et Jack en contemplation de la porte des étoiles qui venait de s'ouvrir. Leur pèlerinage était terminé il fallait s'en aller.

Maureen quitta la base où elle n'était pas chez elle, et retourna dans sa maison. Ses deux enfants étaient couchés, son mari s'occupait d'eux depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Elle monta l'escalier et d'un souffle elle les embrassa. Elle ne sut jamais s'ils avaient senti sa présence, mais elle les vit bouger dans leur sommeil. Elle repassa par la salle de séjour et vit Alan effondré devant une photo d'elle. Son cœur se serra :

-Adieu mon amour.

Elle rejoignit ses compagnons de misère à la base. Il était temps de partir. Le shapaï était ouvert. Il ne manquait plus que Jonas.

Jonas était repassé par son bureau. Il vit les derniers rangements qu'il avait fait. Il ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Machinalement il voulut ramasser un papier mais ses doigts passèrent au travers.

Il fit le tour de son bureau des yeux, et sursauta, sur le bois nu de la table le carnet noir était là. Son cuir brillait doucement, d'une lueur maléfique. Le livre était ouvert à la date du 17 mai, la date de demain.

La page était blanche, Jonas se rapprocha et essaya de lire les caractères au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'inscrivaient. Il ne voyait pas très bien, on aurait dit que les pages étaient moins éclairées. Il prit le livre et s'étonna de pouvoir le tenir. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chaleur du cuir.

Il cria et courut rejoindre ses amis.

-Colonel cria –t-il du bout du couloir regardez, le livre, je peux le tenir.

O' Neill l'entendit :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Jonas ?

Jonas arrivait le livre à la main.

-Mais j'ai vu le livre brûler dans les mains de Thot dit Teal'c.

-Moi aussi dit Sam.

Ils se penchèrent tous sur la page qui n'était plus blanche et ces mots s'inscrivirent en lettre de feu. _Ce_ _qui est écrit n'est pas inéluctable, sachez reconnaître les signes quand vous les verrez, le maître des mots peut se tromper._

Le livre à la main ils passèrent le shapaï et retrouvèrent Daniel qui les attendait de l' autre côté.

O'Neill lui mit le livre sous le nez :

-C'est quoi ça, c'est votre prose ? Bravo, je vois que vous ne vous arrangez pas ! Côtoyer Oma ne vous a pas éclairci l'esprit !

Daniel ne se démonta pas, il se contenta de sourire.

-Maintenant c'est à vous de voir. Et sur ces mots étranges il disparut.

Jonas regarda attentivement le livre :

-Colonel, pourquoi Daniel nous parle t-il de Thot ? C'est fini pour nous maintenant, c'est trop tard il aurait fallu nous le dire avant. C'est du passé.

-Peut être pas ? C'est peut être de l'avenir ? Dit Sam.

-Regardez mon colonel, ajouta Sam, il y a un verbe au futur.

O'Neill commençait à s'énerver :

-Vous savez Carter moi la conjugaison ! Et puis on est mort !

Il essaya de la toucher mais sa main passa à travers son corps.

-Vous voyez bien, dit-il tristement.

-Et si on retournait à la base ? Qu'est ce qu'on risque ? supplia Jonas, s'il y a la moindre petite chance que ce soit notre futur qu'on ait vu, je crois qu'il faut la tenter.

O'Neill n'était pas d'accord.

-Tant que mon corps sera si éthéré, je serais mort. Rien ne pourra changer ça.

-Mon colonel, on ne risque rien à essayer, le supplia Sam, mais il faut qu'on y aille tous, je sens que l'on doit rester réunis.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la base.

Ils allèrent au mess, l'endroit le plus agréable pour eux, et à cette heure de la nuit il n'y avait personne.

Le carnet était posé sur la table au milieu d'eux.

Ils continuèrent à discuter.

-Et si on admet que c'est un avertissement pour un évènement qui ne s'est pas encore passé, comment expliquer ceci, dit O'Neill en passant à travers la table.

-Je ne me l'explique pas mon colonel, mais je sens qu'il ne faut pas quitter la base.

Le matin du 8 avril le général Hammond se rendit au mess prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure matinale, et cela lui permit de réfléchir encore un instant à la prochaine mission qu'il prévoyait sur P8C789. Les résultats du premier passage de SG1 sur cette planète étaient très prometteurs. Il y aurait peut être la possibilité de conclure un traité.

Le regard du général Hammond fut attiré par un objet oublié au centre de la table. C'était un carnet sans spirale avec une couverture de cuir noir. Il prit le livre et ressentit une impression curieuse, le livre pesait dans sa paume, et dégageait une chaleur anormale. Il l'ouvrit et resta en contemplation de la seule et unique phrase

_Ce qui est écrit n'est pas inéluctable, sachez reconnaître les signes quand vous les verrez, le maître des mots peut se tromper. _

Ils émergèrent, ils se sentaient groggy comme s'ils avaient passé une soirée bien arrosée.

Le général Hammond les attendait de pied ferme, ils étaient tous en retard.

-Asseyez vous SG1 dit Hammond sévèrement, que vous arrive t-il ?

Ils prirent leurs places habituelles mais restèrent debout et attendirent en silence qu'Hammond veuille bien parler.

-Colonel ?

-Oui mon général,

-Vous allez bien ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général. Et en disant ces mots ses yeux furent attirés vers le carnet posé devant Hammond.

-Vous permettez mon général ?

Il put prendre le carnet et l'ouvrit, il lut la phrase qui était inscrite sur la dernière page : _Ce qui est écrit…_

Il sourit et montra la page à ses amis.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ce carnet mon général ?

-Sur la table que vous occupez au mess habituellement. Il y avait cette phrase étrange et le carnet lui-même m'a paru bizarre.

O'Neill feuilleta le carnet il était plein d'un long récit effroyable de tortures et de mort.

-Lisez-le mon général dit O'Neill. Et il lui tendit le carnet.

-Mais je ne comprends pas colonel, Sam, Jonas, Teal'c, Maureen que se passe –t il ?

Le général lut le récit, il s'interrompait de temps à autre pour les regarder.

Il reposa le livre et s'enferma dans un long silence.

-C'est ce qui risque de vous arriver, SG1 c'est bien ça ?

-Non, mon général, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est déjà arrivé, nous sommes comme Daniel, sur un autre plan. Tout ce qui a dans le livre s'est vraiment passé.

Le général les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus tous fous :

-C'est impossible nous sommes le 8 avril ! Le journal va jusqu'au 16 mai ! Vous êtes revenus hier de mission sur P4X456 et avant-hier vous étiez sur P5C234, je peux continuer ainsi, si vous voulez.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés,

-Nous avons vécu ces moments là, regardez nous en portons encore les marques, et relevant sa manche Sam montra au bras la cicatrice d'une profonde brûlure.

-Major, dit O'Neill, vous venez de remonter votre manche !

Au même instant une lueur blanche envahit la pièce et Daniel se montra à tous.

-Docteur Jackson dit Hammond surpris, je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Moi aussi général Hammond. Avec Oma on a décidé que leur place était encore sur terre. Le combat contre les goa'ulds est loin d'être terminé, la place de SG1 est avec vous général pour mener la lutte. Ils sont trop importants pour la Tauri.

Il partit comme il était venu.

Sur leurs corps les cicatrices étaient en train de s'effacer. Ils retrouvèrent progressivement le toucher, purent s'asseoir à la table, prendre des objets, les gens commençaient à les percevoir, à les entendre, ils récupéraient peu à peu leur corps physique et quand ils eurent faim et soif ils surent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans leur vie.

Sur la table le carnet maléfique avait disparu.

FIN

18


End file.
